Blind Eye
by IKARI IORI
Summary: Youji se levanto a media noche...miró por la ventana y sintió ganas de salir corriendo y gritar muy fuerte. Gritar como gritan los recién nacidos, como si en ese bocado de aire fuera la ultima rebanada de vida que quedaba dentro de el...


_**BLIND EYE**_

_**By Iori-chan**_

_**Este Fanfic esta dedicado a Ángel. Mi Tsun.**_

Youji se levanto a media noche...miró por la ventana y sintió ganas de salir corriendo y gritar muy fuerte. Gritar como gritan los recién nacidos, como si en ese bocado de aire fuera la ultima rebanada de vida que quedaba dentro de el...

Nehhh, Tsun...

El chico de cabello azul movió lentamente uno de los hombros de su compañero, pero este estaba profundamente dormido, además de que Youji le había movido suavemente apropósito para que no se despertara.

Caminó un poco y se sentó en una de las orillas de la cama de manera que pudiera ver el rostro de su combatiente, el cual acostado sobre su costado derecho recibía la luz plateada de la luna desde la ventana. Quitó un mechón de cabello castaño rebelde de la frente de Tsun, desde que Youji recordaba había sido imposible arreglárselo, de hecho ese era el motivo por el que Tsun pasaba horas cepillando el cabello del peliazul hasta dejárselo impecablemente liso.

La cara de su combatiente estaba relajada, aunque el peliazul creyó por un momento ver las esquinas de los labios dibujando esa sonrisa a medias burlona a medias de autosuficiencia que el castaño llevaba siempre: en los combates, a la hora de la comida, en la regadera... A Youji siempre le daba la impresión de que su compañero sabia algo que él ignoraba.

El castaño respiro profundo aun en sueños y se acomodo boca arriba sobre el colchón. Youji fijo su vista en el ojo derecho de su combatiente. Recordaba perfectamente la manera en que su amigo había perdido aquel ojo, aunque Tsun no lo echaba de menos, incluso decía que _Era un toque perfecto para su apariencia ruda.. _

Había pasado en uno de sus entrenamientos, la historia oficial era que en un combate uno de sus rivales había sido lo suficientemente rápido para atinar una astilla de vidrio en el ojo de Tsun. Claro que aunque Nagisa aceptó la explicación era obvio que no les había creído, no había nadie mas veloz que Tsun en esos tiempos dentro del instituto, y aun ahora (según recordaba Youji) _el mas fuerte_, _el preferido de Ritsu_, Agatsuma Soubi, había reconocido en batalla la velocidad de ataque del castaño.

La verdadera razón de la falta de uno de los ojos de su combatiente había sido mucho más boba, mucho mas experimentativa.

_Era un día de entrenamiento como cualquier otro._

¿Sabes por que nosotros dos tenemos un solo nombre? – Preguntó Tsun mientras cambiaba los vendajes de los brazos de Youji siempre accidentados.

Por que somos combatiente y sacrificio. – La voz de Youji se dejo oír serena

¡Eso puede ser! – Dijo Tsun lanzando una risilla ante el comentario de su sacrificio

No juegues Tsun... – Youji lo miro un poco disgustado- ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez la razón?

Tsun siempre se reía de sus respuestas y él sabia que se debía a que muchas veces las consideraba ingenuas. El otro muchacho termino de vendar el brazo derecho y prosiguió con el contrario.

Por que tu y yo somos la misma cosa... No como el espejo o la sombra... sino... – pensó un momento era difícil explicar aquel pensamiento que le rondaba desde hace días – sino... tu sabes, la misma cosa...

Ahhhjá... – lanzó un suspiro – mejor dicho no podría ser...

Tsun lo interrumpió a media frase.

Somos Terror y Miedo, Angustia y Pena, Dolor y Herida... Luz y Sombra ¿No lo entiendes? Somos todo y Nada.

Somos Zero... ¿Es eso lo que quieres explicar? ¿La naturaleza del Zero?

No... – Tsun dejo el tema por la paz y acaricio el cabello de su compañero – A veces me gustaría saber como se siente... He imaginado lo que es _"suave" o "áspero"..._

¿Quieres sentir eso? – Pregunto el sacrificio cada vez mas confundido por las dudas de su combatiente – La falta de esos impulsos nerviosos es lo que nos hace tan poderosos – añadió

Tsun lo miró, mejor dicho, lo recorrió lentamente con la mirada que era la única manera de _acariciarlo_ y que el lo notara como una muestra de afecto que le _tocaba la piel._

Quiero sentir _Youiji-kun no mimi, _el cabello de mi sacrificio, su piel, la sensación de sus uñas en mi espalda – dijo con tono malicioso – la tibieza de su boca...

Youji trato de no mirarlo para evitar que siguiera con ese discurso, siempre que decía cosas así solo conseguía tejer en la mente del sacrificio una maraña enredada de pensamientos que jamás le conducían a una conclusión lógica, aunque siempre de alguna manera tenían que ver con una sola cosa _PLACER._

¿No le bastaba con ver la cara de dolor de sus victimas? Con imaginar la manera en la que se sentía el dolor y ver como lo producían ellos mismos. ¿De cuantas maneras distintas habían visto llorar, retorcerse y suplicar a tantos? Pero Tsun no se conformaba con diversión, él quería algo más.

Quizás podamos sentir por dentro... – Aventuro el Peliazul. – Quizás nos doliera si... no sé... nos lastimasen el hígado directamente y no la piel.

Tsun negó con la cabeza tranquilo.

Recuerdas que la otra vez, por error claro, un combatiente alcanzo uno de tus costados... abrió tu piel y aun así no produjo _ningún síntoma de dolor_. Te has mordido la lengua, que de alguna manera es un órgano interno... y no ha pasado nada.

Quizás – dijo mareado por los pensamientos – Quizás si produjéramos un daño mas profundo... mas prolongado. Si nos arrancasen una parte de nosotros... Quizás así conseguiríamos _despertar los nervios que producen los síntomas del dolor_.

Tsun lo miró interesado.

¿Dices que nuestros gritos, punzadas y dolores solo están dormidos... y que solo debemos hacer sonar un despertador lo bastante alto para que se despierten?

Youji interpreto la pregunta de su compañero como una ridiculización a su comentario.

Era solo una... idea.

N...no, no... lo has dicho de maravilla... yo no lo había pensado. ¿Pero que podría ser? Un dedo, una oreja... Algo, claro esta que no nos ponga en riesgo de morir, por que de ser así no tendría ninguna razón solo sentir la agonía hasta la muerte.

A Youji le recorrió un mal presentimiento al oír a su amigo tan emocionado con la idea.

Prodria ser la lengua... pero no... perderíamos el habla, lo mismo que si fuera un pie o una oreja perderíamos el equilibrio... los dedos de las manos tampoco... por que nos volveríamos inútiles para ciertas labores diarias y seria molesto...

Youji lanzo un suspiro de alivio al ver que el sentido de la estética y la practicidad dominaban en su amigo más que el deseo de auto mutilación.

¡ LO TENGO!

Dijo Tsun de pronto y Youji paso del alivio a la expectativa. La curiosidad lo mataba más que la angustia.

¿Qué?¿Qué es?

Un ojo... Es casi en su totalidad un órgano interno. Y si se nos quita uno aun podremos ver tan eficientemente como con ambos. Además un defecto así puede ocultarse perfectamente con el cabello o con una gasa.

A Youji la idea no le produjo temor, sino una expectativa enorme por llevarla a cabo.

Quiero ser yo... Fue mi idea eso del_ despertador de los síntomas del dolor._

Pero, por justicia debo ser yo el que lo haga.

¿justicia? – Pregunto Youji interesado.

Así es. El sacrificio siempre recibe el daño – dijo mirándole los brazos vendados – pido mi _derecho a el recibimiento de daño. _Además no seria bueno que siendo tu el que recibe el daño en los combates fueras el que sintiera el dolor, eso me debilitaría y no podría pelear hasta el final... seriamos presa fácil.

A Youji el argumento le parecía lógico, sin ninguna cosa que decir de la idea acepto, solo con la condición de que seria el quien arrancara el ojo de Tsun y despertara _sus síntomas de dolor_, así el daño no era _auto-infringido sino recibido_.

La operación duro cerca de una hora y fue difícil. La sangre corría mucho por la cara de Tsun como lagrimas rojas, y el ojo se prestaba duro y los nervios que lo sujetaban al cráneo eran elásticos y resistentes, además de que hubo de tener cuidado de no dañar el párpado por que esa había sido una condón de Tsun para dejar a Youji operarle.

¿Ya sientes algo? – Preguntaba a menudo Youji sin recibir respuesta. Tsun permanecía con el otro ojo cerrado esperando a _ser despertado al dolor._

_Y al final no había sucedido nada._

_A decir verdad, ahora que el Peliazul le veía dormir tan placidamente hacia que ese recuerdo le sofocara menos._

- La única manera de sentir dolor en nosotros es esta

Dijo Youji a media voz recordando el sueño que le había despertado, una pesadilla donde Tsun le era apartado de su lado para siempre.

El dolor como algo puramente emocional, algo que viene de lo más profundo de nosotros y no de fuera. Esta sensación pesada que no me deja respirar, la sensación de que puedo perderte en cualquier momento. – Se acostó lentamente y se acurrucó entre los brazos del combatiente- Tu eres el ciego.. y yo el que no puede ver... tienes razón Tsun, Tu y yo somos la misma cosa. – Dijo besando ligeramente los labios de su amigo para no despertarle.

_Notas:_

_ Youiji-kun no mimi: _La oreja de Youji


End file.
